What Am I?
by BossKing109
Summary: Finn goes back in time, meets a human and his family, unknown that this new friendship will have such an impact on his life that it'll practically never be the same again. There may be some romance. Check out my profile peeps! I have a Fanfic Series with this as the first "episode". So this is just the beginning of the What Am I trilogy.
1. Meet the Abadeers?

**I do not own BMO Blitz, Legends of Ooo, Guardians of Sunshine, Adventure Masters, Bug Battle, Portender Defender, Kompy's Kastle, Conversation Parade, Rythem Heroes, Fight-O-Sphere. I only own Jumping Adventurer, Skateboard Masters, Ninja Wizard, and the OC's.**

_After four years of never seeing another human, this heroic teen's life will change. _

Finn's Demon Blood sword hit the ground as it missed Magic Man. "Gimme the amulet!" Finn demanded. "I want to see another human!"

"Ah…but you don't _need _to see another human!" Magic Man exclaimed. Finn growled and struck. Again he missed, but Finn also had a trick up his sleeve. When Magic Man moved out of the way, Finn threw his sword at him, and said,

"Snow Clone!"

A clone appeared behind the wizard and punched him hard in the face. Magic Man fell to the ground, and struggled to get up as the attack was so hard it gave him such a bruise it covered his right eye from seeing normally and teeth on that side we either broken or gone. M.M coughed up some blood.

"Sorry, Magic Man. But I-" "Here…" the wizard weakly gave him the amulet. It was diamond shaped, blue with a small red crystal in the center. "Huh?" Finn took the object confused.

"Trust me though," Magic Man warned. "You may just regret it." And the wizard lost consciousness. Finn inhaled deeply, baring the thought of what he might see.

He put on the amulet, and said, "Uh…take me to the time before the Mushroom War started! When humans were still alive!"

A blinding light surrounded Finn's body, and it seemed like lightning itself was flowing through him. The background had changed into multicolor, but Finn didn't notice. The adventurer felt like all his nerve systems had shut down and he could barely move his body. All he heard was the voices and sounds of previous events, like he was going back in time. His screams were drowning out some of those sounds though. But not these:

_BOOM!_

_CLAP! CLICK!_

_SWOOSH!_

And then silence…

Finn opened his eyes to see he was on a large grass hill. Behind him were houses.

Lots of them.

And they were either all made of brick or concrete. Finn looked around at the strange environment. Where were the kingdoms? The monsters? He then saw a rabbit, nibbling on a carrot. "Hey," Finn bended down next to it. "Could you tell me where I am?"

The rabbit blinked and hopped away from the human. Finn shrugged and continued walking toward the houses. He passed them, and was now on a street. But he didn't know that. Finn looked at the ground. To him, it looked pretty weird…

"Ow!" Finn rubbed his head in pain. He looked at his side to see some sort of large red disc. Before Finn could pick it up, a dog barked, ran to the disc and picked it up in its mouth.

"Hey," Finn asked. "Do you know where I am?" The dog said nothing. Just wagged its tail happily. Finn stared at it, confused. "Hey, Dennis!" a voice called. Finn looked behind the dog, Dennis, to see a human boy. No older than Finn.

"Pass the Frisbee here boy!" the human exclaimed. "Fris…bee?" Finn said the word as he had just learned it. Well, he actually just did. Dennis ran over to the human teenage and gave him the 'Frisbee'.

"Good boy," the human patted Dennis on the head. Dennis licked the human's cheek. He laughed, and saw Finn. "Hey, dude!" Finn pointed to himself, mouthing _Me?_

"Yeah, you! Come over here, will ya?" Finn hesitantly walked over to the human. "Are you new here?" asked the human. Finn nodded. "Y-yeah,"

"Where'd you come from?"

"Over at that field of grass,"

"You used to live _there_?"

"Oh, no, no! I live, and still do, in Ooo."

"Ooo?"

"Yeah. The Land of Ooo."

"What country is that?"

"C-country?"

"Yeah. Country. I've never heard of it. Never actually thought a place called 'Ooo' would ever exist."

"Well…what _is _a country?"

"…what do you mean? Aren't you like seventeen?"

"Eighteen,"

"Well then you should deficiently know by now. I've never met someone who doesn't know what a country is."

Finn blushed. He stuttered for words. "Ugh…I…uh…well…"

"Did you go to school?"

"Oh, eh, yeah. I didn't."

"Were you home schooled?"

Finn didn't know what that meant either so he shook his head slowly.

"Hmm…well, I guess that explains why you don't know."

Finn looked at Dennis, watching them, still wagging his tail. "Um," asked Finn. "Can't your dog talk?"

"A talking dog? That's not possible."

Finn blushed again. A talking dog wasn't possible? How could that be? Jake could talk!

"What made you think a dog could talk?"

"Well…uh, I…"

"Did someone tell you dogs could talk when you were younger and you were never told the truth since then or something?"

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, that's it."

"Oh. Well I'm Wyatt Abadeer."

Wyatt took out his hand for Finn to shake. Finn smiled and shook his hand. He was so exited about meeting a human he didn't recognize Wyatt's last name.

"Finn. Finn the Human."

Wyatt raised a brow. "Your last name is…the human?"

"Well actually no. I don't know my real last name because I don't know my birth parents."

"Oh. So you're an orphan?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"So…did you have to adopt the last name of your adoptive parents?"

"Well no."

"Then where'd human come from?"

"I just got it from one of my friends, Princess Bubblegum."

"Your friends with a princess?!"

Finn smiled. "Yeah,"

"Wait. Bubblegum. She's the ruler of gum?"

"Well…that and the Candy Kingdom."

"Candy Kingdom? Like the United Kingdom?"

"I've…never heard of that kingdom before."

"Well…it's on an island really. And no offense, but you kinda weird. I've never heard of someone who hasn't heard of the United Kingdom, hasn't adopted the last name of their adoptive parents, be friends with a princess of a 'Candy Kingdom' and from a place called 'Ooo'."

"Oh," Finn said shamefully. "Oh well. Who are your adoptive parents?"

"Joshua the Dog and Margret the Dog. I also have an adoptive brother, Jake the Dog."

"Okay…time to add another thing on my list. Someone whose been raised by dogs. Wolves, sure. Cheetas, lions, tigers or jaguars? If you live in a jungle and or Africa I guess. But dogs?"

Finn was so confused right now. He was hearing all this confusing and new words. Cheetas, and jaguars? Animals probably. Africa sounded like a place.

"A-Africa?" Finn asked. Wyatt sighed. "Guess you haven't heard of that either?" Finn shook his head, blushing in shame. "It's just one of the seven continents. Usually the place where all humans came from."

This grabbed Finn's attention. "Really?" "Yeah." "Wow…that's cool. Dude. Could you tell me more about…Africa? And these, continent things." Wyatt grinned. "You didn't say please." "Please?" "Ha. Yea, man."

Wyatt told Finn everything he knew about Africa. All the other continents, countries cities and other places too. He told him about the economics, government, geography, history, currency, religions, holidays, culture, and other world events. Finn seemed completely interested in the information he was being told. He was astonished and in wonder. But at the same time in shame. He didn't even know about all the things his own species knew!

"…and that's it." Wyatt finished. "Whoa…" Finn was in awe. "I'm really surprised you didn't know all that stuff." "Yeah…" Finn looked at the ground.

"Wyatt!" a woman poked out from the door of one of the houses. "Come to dinner please!" "Coming, Mom!" Wyatt called back. "Hey. I gotta go. Wait. How about you stay for a sleepover?"

"Well…" Finn looked back at the field of grass and then at the amulet. He still hadn't spent a say in the United States, and he only met one human. Ooo could wait. Finn grinned. "I'd love to,"

"What about your…dog…family…?"

"They can wait. Besides, my adoptive parents are dead anyway. I live in a he tree fort with Jake."

"Awesome. Follow me."

As they walked to Wyatt's house, with Dennis following, Wyatt asked, "You got any video games back in Ooo?"

"Yeah."

"What kind?"

"I got Ninja Wizard, Beemo Blitz, Guardians of Sunshine, Adventure Masters, Skateboard Masters, Legends of Ooo, Bug Battle, Conversation Parade, Portender Defender, Kompy's Kastle, Fight-O-Sphere, and Jumping Adventurer."

"Huh. Never heard of video games like that before. They really sound cool."

"Yeah. You can even be in them."

"_Really_? No way!"

"Yes way! BMO told me and Jake about it, but refused to let us in. So we went in ourselves while he was sleeping, and almost got killed since it was way dangerous. Then we accidentally got them out in the real world, where they almost again killed us, but I was able to bring them back in the game accomplishing the combo move."

"Uh…dude. That really happened?"

"Yes,"

"Your place sounds jacked up. Boss, but a little jacked up."

They entered Wyatt's house, and Wyatt introduced Finn to his family. Wyatt's room, they played Card Wars that Finn brought with him, and Wyatt was so shocked about the game. It was the best game he had_ ever_ played.

"Time to order pizza!" shouted Mr. Paul from downstairs. "Okay, Dad!" Wyatt exclaimed. "What kind of pizza company do you like? Pizza Hut? Domino's? Little Caesar's?"

Finn stared at him with a blank expression.

"What?"

"I'm not saying I don't, but what if somebody asked you what kind of pizza companies were those?"

"How about I just order Pizza Hut?"

Wyatt ordered the Hut, and addition of sodas from Mrs. Paul after they got their pizzas. They made some prank calls, pranked Wyatt's sister, Emily, and even snuck out to a party and watched a motorcycle race…which they ended up in themselves after Finn accidentally made one of them mad picking up a hotdog.

Though they eventually one, and returned to Wyatt's where it seemed his parents didn't even know he was gone. Emily did, and blackmailed Wyatt, however Wyatt told her he read her diary, and even if she told on him about that too, he would reveal a big secret to her friends and parents about something they would _not _approve and be _excessively _against.

Emily pouted, and told Mr. and Mrs. Paul she's going to her friends for a sleepover and soon after left. As they secretly played catch with Dennis, Finn told Wyatt everything he knew about the Land of Ooo. His friends, BMO, the Nightosphere, the fort, Neptr, their treasure, and Billy. Ice King and his life and past relationship with Marcy and Betty, the kingdoms, the currency, the magic, the monsters, humanoids, demons, wizards, witches, the people, the places, the princesses, Finn's past adventures including his enemies like Ricardio, Ash, and The Lich. But this made Wyattt nervous, because this meant Finn was from the future, after a war that obliterated humanity, excluding Finn. And this worried Finn as well, as this also meant when Finn went back to Ooo, Wyatt would be dead.

They decided change the subject. They mixed chemicals in a past Volcano Science Project of Wyatt's, and played video games on Wyatt's Wii, PS3, and Xbox. "Man. I wish we still had video games like these at Ooo. They're better. No offense to Beemo." said Finn. The two ate their desserts, Cookies' N' Cream ice cream, sugar cookies, Twixs, Whoppers, Crunches, and Kit Kat while watching epic and funny 2012 movies, The Amazing Spider-Man, and The Avengers, and Diary of a Wimpy Kid movies. Mrs. And Mr. Paul found the new friends sleeping, their mouths covered with the remains of the desserts, and surrounded by chocolate bar and chocolate balls wrappers. The engaged couple put their son Wyatt in his bed and Finn in a sleeping bag.

The next day, Finn told Wyatt and his family he had to leave, as he knew Jake and his friends were worried sick about him. Finn was still in disbelief about Magic Man's remark of regretting what he was doing. Seriously? Nothing bad had happened. He won that motorcycle race. So Finn had no idea what M.M was talking about. Finn loved everything he had just did. That wizard was wrong. Emily cried when she heard Finn's announcement, and kissed Finn on the cheek making the hero blush. Dennis couldn't stop licking Finn, but that didn't bother Finn. However, there was something that did besides him having to leave. Wyatt gave him some of his stuff like cash as souvenirs as he knew those would be extremely rare in the Land of Ooo.

Finn witnessed Emily's body texture, looked at her more closely and her face. Then to him she looked familiar. She resembled so much like…

"Marceline…"

"What?" Wyatt asked. "Nothing. It's just…your sister looks a lot like one of my friends back in Ooo, Marceline the Vampire Queen."

"Well…that _is _Emily's real name. But she didn't like it so she used her middle name."

"W-What about you?"

"Me? My middle name's Wyatt-Fang and my real first name is Marshall Lee. But I liked Wyatt-Fang better. Although I left out the Fang part. But when I told my friends they sometimes called me Fang."

"O-Oh, G-Glob…"

"What? What is it? Does what I just said mean anything?"

"Yeah! It means that I'm dating your Queen of Vampires sister!"

**That was cray-cray! Marshall! This means genderbenders are in this! Fionna might be in the next chap. Cake I have no idea. I'll think about it. Should Wyatt do to Ooo with Finn. Hmm. Hard one. Think, King, think! Oh well. I shall handle that later. The second chapter will end this fic. And was Magic Man really wrong? Figure it out. Finn just went back in time and hung out with a human. **

**My Halloween was beast! How was yours? I know it seems a little late for this but when you review try using a word for Halloween like ghost or skeleton or demon and either say something like "Ghost Dude. Signing off." or something. **

**You could even mix it with a Thanksgiving word if you want. Or just use the thanksgiving term separately. I don't care. But I'm not telling you you have to do it, I'm just suggesting for fun.**

**Review. Follow. Favorite. Whatevs.**

**Lates. Oh and Happy late Halloween and Early Thanksgiving! Speaking of which, should I do a Thanksgiving fanfiction? I know I'm doing a Christmas story with Ice King as Santa! Check them out on my profile!**

**-BossKing109**


	2. Prismo and the Cosmic Owl

"Your dating my sister one thousand years in the future?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but your last name is Abadeer, right? Well, in Ooo-"

"My last name isn't Abadeer."

"…What?"

"Dude, it's Allernear."

"Oh…I guess I was so excited about seeing another human I didn't hear your last name clearly."

"Or your just plain dumb,"

"Shut up," Finn elbowed Wyatt in the rib playfully. "But is your name really Marshall Lee?" "The Lee part is really just a word my friends call me. My name's just plain old Marshal."

"So do I call you Marshal or Wyatt?"

"I'd prefer Wyatt,"

"Cool. Well. Best I go now. I wish you could come with me."

"Me too. But that would just bonk up the timeline."

"Hmm. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"I'll be right back," Finn sat down with his legs crossed. Wyatt raised a brow. "What are you-"

"Me tolle cosmicam noctuam!" Finn chanted in Latin. **(Translation: Take me to the Cosmic Owl!) **

Finn closed his eyes, and his body disappeared in a blinding light. Finn awoke, floating in…space? It sure looked a lot like space. Except…everything was yellow.

Finn felt a wind rush beside him, and soon, he was face-to-face with the Cosmic Owl. "Greetings, Great Owl!" Finn bowed. "Hey. Sup?" said the Cosmic Owl casually. "What have you come here for, Finn Mertens?"

"Mertens?" Finn repeated. "Whoa! Is that my last name?!"

"Yeah,"

"Awesome biscuits! Urm, I mean, thank you." "Though, fo real, why are you here, man?" questioned the Cosmic Owl. "I wanted to ask you if Wyatt and his family could come with me to Ooo without…you know…messing up time and bizz."

"Hmm…sure, okay."

"Whoa! Really?"

"Yes. You are by far the greatest hero Ooo has ever had, Finn. You do anything to help anyone in need. You are a true hero. And for that I thank you, and reward you with this gift. Your wish shall be granted!"

The Cosmic Owl began flapping his wings over and over, blowing Finn backwards hard and fast. "Whooooaaaaa!" Finn screamed as his body moved back for a few seconds, then he felt his back hit something.

Finn opened his eyes and found himself in the Time Room. "Hey, kid." Prismo said. "Long time no see. How old are you now? Seventeen? Eighteen?"

"I'm 18, Prismo. Can you make my wish come true?"

"You mean your human friends and his family traveling to Ooo without jacking up history and time? Yep."

"Thanks."

"Oh. And before I do anything, has Jake talked about me?"

"Uh…not lately…"

"When was the last time?"

"Eight years ago,"

"…oh. I see."

"C'mon, man. It's nothing personal. He was grateful for the pickles. He just thinks you need a girlfriend."

"But I don't want one!"

"Why?"

"Because I…huh. It's complicated."

"Are you…g-"

"I am not that word!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry. But Jake's just been really busy. He has a wife and five children, Prismo. He needs to support his family."

"…I understand."

"I'm sure you'll find someone along the way."

"Yeah right. I'm officially stuck here."

"For how long?"

"An eternity stump face!"

"How's that?"

"Just get out of this dome! Room! WHATEVER!"

"But my wish-"

"_Here_!"

Prismo zapped something into Finn's hand. It formed into an orb. Finn glanced up at Prismo who was fighting back tears.

"Are you gonna be alright, Pris?"

"Leave me…"

A light surrounded Finn, and the human felt himself being teleported away. The last thing he heard was Prismo saying,

"Linette…"

Then everything went black.


	3. Sleepover Epilogue

**I own nothing but the OC's.**

A yellow light shined from where Finn sat down, and dying out, Finn reappeared sitting in the same position except with the orb in his hands. He shook his head, waking up back in Wyatt's house.

"Finn!" Wyatt, Emily, and their parents rushed towards him. "Where'd you go?" Emily asked. "Remember when I told you about the Cosmic Owl?" Finn asked Wyatt standing up. Wyatt's eyes widened. "You didn't…"

"Yeah, I did!" Finn revealed the orb. "What is it?" Mrs. Allenear asked. "Hmm…" Finn looked at the orb. Suddenly, it changed shape, into the one of Finn's amulet. "I suppose the amulet of yours absorbs…the wish itself?" Mr. Allenear said.

Finn brought the with towards the amulet, and it soon got sucked in the magical object. The amulet started to glow green. "I…I wish we all went back to Ooo!" Finn commanded.

_Pop!_

Everybody was gone in under two seconds.

Finn, Wyatt and his family arrived in Ooo, to which Wyatt and his family were amazed by the land and its inhabitants. Finn took them on a tour around Ooo to every person he knew, to every kingdom he knew, including the Nightosphere and Lumpy Space. Wyatt and his family became quick friends with the people of Ooo…well…at least the good innocent people.

They then realized Wyatt and his family could travel back and forth to Ooo and their dimension of time without any consequences, and it was the same with Ooo. Wyatt and his family told Ooo Council about the holidays and traditions they celebrated, and soon Ooo Council, now Ooo Government, began reconstructing the land into a pre-Mushroom War environment. They also declared to all the people of the Land of Ooo of the holidays and traditions they will be celebrating from now on.

So far schools, colleges, neighborhoods composed of houses of course have only been finished being built. Pre-Mushroom War material are being collected to make sure everything is done right, like there wasn't even a war at all. Finn gave the government the money Wyatt gave to him, and the money has been cloned, including the free samples Emily, and Mr. and Mrs. Allenear gave to them. Although they got their money back. The same thing was occurring in Aaa when Finn introduced his friends there. The governments of Ooo and Aaa are attempting to discover how long it will take for the tectonic plates to move Ooo and Aaa together.

However since the war went on for hundreds of years, there's possibly still quite a million more years to do until that happens. The crater in Earth has been fixed thanks to Water and Desert Princess. Tonight, after their parents had left, because of summer vacation in Wyatt's world, he was sleeping over at Finn's. Emily was sleeping over at the Candy Kingdom with PB, Marceline, Fionna, LSP, Lady R, Turtle Princess, Raggedy Princess, Slime Princess, Muscle Princess, and Raspberry Princess.

Finn, Jake, Wyatt, BMO and three of Jake's kids: Jake Jr., Drake, and Raen. PG was watching over the other three: Megan and Lisa. Marshall was floating in the air, was playing his bass guitar. Then, everyone played a game of Go Fish for pop-tarts. Fourteen rounds. First round: Marshall won. Second: Beemo. Third: Wyatt. Fourth: Lisa. Fifth: Jake Jr. Sixth: Marshall. Seventh: Marshall again. Eighth: Beemo. Ninth: Finn; Tenth: Wyatt; Eleventh: Drake; Twelfth: Beemo; Thirteenth: Raen; Last: Jake.

As they cleaned up the cards and collected their pop-tarts, Finn glanced at Jake with a glum, disappointed and pouting expression. "What's wrong, Jake?" Finn asked. "Nothing," Jake answered grimly. "Come on, dude. You can tell me." "Guurrgh…fine! I'm mad." Jake exclaimed bitterly. "But why? You won." "On the very _last _round, Finn! I had to wait fourteen rounds just to win!"

"Well, I didn't win until the 13th round, Daddy." Raen told her father. "And I'm not complaining." "She's right, Jake." agreed Finn. "You're kinda being immature. You won anyway. Megan and PG didn't win a single round and you don't here them whining." "That's because they didn't even _play_! They're over there reading dumb magazines and wearing make-up like wittle sissy girls!"

"Hey!" Gumball yelled offended. "Oh shush, Gumbutt." Marshall teased, smirking. "You know that's a fact." "It is not true!" Gumball blushed. "You even blush like a girl!" Wyatt pointed. "I do not! What does that even mean?!" "Means your gay, I guess." Marshall shrugged. "What's that mean?" asked Jake Jr. "You'll know when you're older." Marshall patted Jake Jr.'s head, grinning. "Me? Blush like a girl? That's totes sounds sexiest!" exclaimed Prince Gumball. "Stop acting like you know everything, Bubba." Marshall stuck his tongue out. "I don't!" "Ha! So you do admit it!" Marshall said. "Admit _what_? That I'm not perfect? I know I'm not!"

"No one ever said you were, PG." Finn chuckled. "And it isn't like you ever even _will _be." Wyatt added. "Like you can!" Jake laughed. "I'd like to see you try!" Megan laughed as well. "Oh, hush!" scolded Prince Gumball. Megan began to weep. "Hey!" Jake approached Bubba. "Did you just make my daughter CRY?!"

"_Get away_!" Bubba shrieked, backing away from the magical dog, using his stretchy powers to inflate his fists. "Okay, you two." Lisa said as she and Drake got between them. "Break it up." said Drake. Megan got up and kicked Gumball in the shin. "Ow!" Jake stifled, holding back a laugh and high-fived Megan. "Nobody loves me! Why am I not loved when it comes to this events?!"

"Because we're not homo?" suggested BMO. He laughed, but stopped as everyone looked at him. "How do you know that word, Beemo?" Finn questioned, firmly crossing his arms. Jake and Marshall fidgeted a little, anxiously. Wyatt was surprised. Bubba had a hand over his mouth while the kids were confused, obviously having no clue what the word meant.

_Perhaps bringing the children to this sleepover was not a bright decision, _thought Prince Gumball.

"I've heard Marshall and Jake say it lots of times. I asked them the definition and they told me." Finn, Wyatt and Bubba glared at Jake and Marshall sternly. Marshall was rubbing his arms nervously, looking at the ground while Jake had a nervous smile across his face as he shook, desperately trying to find a way out of the situation.

"What'd we do?" Jake asked, exasperated after a long minute of being stared down. "Whatevs," Marshall blew a strand of hair out of his face, shrugging the subject off. "Besides, Pinky. You do have Bonnibel to take care of ya and maybe…have some _physical _methods to make you feel better."

"She prefers the term Princess Bubblegum, thank you very much. And are you implying that Bubblegum and I have sexual intercourse to cheer ourselves and or each other up?"

"Whoa!" Wyatt shouted as he, Jake and Finn covered up the ears of Jake's kids. "Language!" Jake exclaimed angrily. "Words!" Finn said. "Be careful with th-"

"What's sexual intercourse mean?" Megan asked. _Boy these five are nosy_ Wyatt thought. "Too bad. We can't tell you." Jake said. "What?!" "You are too young to know." Finn said. "But isn't cousin Beemo too young to know about the word homo?" "Hey!" Beemo piped up. "That's because he picked it up from your father, here." Finn once again looked at Jake accusingly. " In my defense, he got it from Marshall too!" Jake said defensively.

Wyatt couldn't help but giggle a bit. These peeps sure were pretty funny to him. They made him want to sit back, have bag of popcorn and watch. "You're right," said Marshall. "Bonnie's out of your league. You should for for another. Plus I forgot. Your gay."

"I am not!" Bubba stomped his foot on the floor in rage. "Please, Daddy? Tell us what these new words mean?" pleaded Raen. "Lee, stop it! Your encouraging my freaky, cue annoying, iritating impossible, hyper-active children! Ow! That also bite!"

"Ow!" Finn grabbed Lisa and Megan from his butt. "Yowch!" Wyatt yelped as Drake bit his leg. "Ouch! No, Jake Jr., not the ear!" Jake screamed. "Me helps, laddies!" Jake yelled. "My own kids are turning against me and are jacking up my bread and butter just to know the meanings of different words! You gotta stop them! They're probably planning an invasion as he get beaten-"

"Jake! Stop exaggerating!" Finn told the dog. "Is my ear bleeding yet?" Jake asked, ignoring the fact that Finn said anything or that Wyatt had pried Jake Jr. off Jake's ear. "When did these demons learn to be like this? How?! Why?! Where'd they learn this peculiar, pain inflicting, upbringing agony behavior?!"

Finn moaned. "I know this would happen," "You did?!" BMO questioned. "Yeah. It occurs every time Jake spends time away from his wife, Lady, for more than two to three hours." "Whose idea was it to bring these little tiny monsters to ambush us?!" Jake yelled. "No, wait. Lady actually forced them upon us! We're _DOOMED_!" Finn slapped Jake across the face, two times to be reassured. "Ow! Ugh, man. Did I go No-Lady Cray-Cray again?" Jake asked, rubbing his cheeks. Finn nodded.

"**SHUT UP ALREADY YOU POOR VAMPIRE SCUM**!" boomed Bubba at Marshall, extremely furious and exasperated. "Whoa. Didn't think you have the balls to do that, Pinky. In fact, I didn't think had any balls at all."

"I AM NOT A GIRL!" Prince Gumball started to chase M.L around the house, and the children, thinking it was a game joined in. "Prove it then, Gummy-puss!" Marshall called out at the 22-year-old royal male. "Prove that you got what it takes to be a man! Or at least the _body features_."

"_Shut it_!"

"Geez. Didn't know Princess Bubblegum was a lesbo."

Bubba, stopped in his tracks, his limit broken and over reached. "Don't. You. Dare. Talk. About. Her. _**Like that**_!" Bubba grabbed and threw a chair at the vampire king who barely dodged the blow. "I'll kill you, you blood-sucking _**JERK**_!" PG launched himself at the immortal.

They wrestled on the ground, and their battle turned into a blur of punches, claws and fangs. Jake used his stretchy powers to break them up. "Guys!' Finn said. "Don't resort to that type of violence in front of the kids! PG, clam down, and wash off all that sweat. Marshall Lee, quit being a huge bully. Guh…what's with all the problems we're having tonight?"

"Whatever," Marshall floated up in the air. "At least you proved you aren't into men, Gumbo. It took some serious, heavy and hard guts for you to attack me. I'm impressed. Consider yourself in love with Bonnibel."

"Um…thanks?" Gumball shook hands with M.L confused. "But, hey! Princess Bubblegum isn't my love interest!" "If not, then why do you care if her royal name isn't used?" Bubba blushed. "B-because, well it seems that…urm…I…ugh, forget it! I'm taking a shower." Prince Gumball stormed out the room.

Jake sucked in air through his teeth. "Yikes. All that fighting and yelling bored the kids to sleep." "Good. Because now we can get the snacks and sodas and watch the first R-rated Heat Signature Movie: Heat Signature 9: Deep Ocean Zones of Aquatic Death."

"Got the snacks!" Marshall flew in the room with Wyatt, and they dropped tons of sugary goods and drinks as Jake climbed upstairs to put the kids to bed and Finn slid the DVD in the VCR. As Jake came back down with covers and blankets, PG came back with a grey tank top on and white shorts. "I dun no about you guys, but I'm just gonna play Beemo. Not in the mood for any movies yet."

As the movie started, and bags of chips and cookies and cans of sodas opened, Wyatt thought about how finn told him a person could go into Beemo's games. He really yearned to. But he knew BMO would never let him. But…he did know what to expect, thanks to Finn. So was he really in of an adventure. Pfft, yeah right. This would be easy.

All he had to do was go in, play and fight, and get out. No harm done. Wyatt glanced at Gumball playing Guardians of Sunshine: Head 2 the Light. Wyatt inhaled and exhaled through his nose heavily.

_When everyone's asleep, _Wyatt thought. _That'll be when I'll make my first move._


End file.
